


Safe-Keeping

by owlaholic68



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Missing Scene, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: There is tremendous power in possessing a Selkie pelt. You could ask for anything…
Kudos: 3





	Safe-Keeping

Sabine had the best of intentions when she found Brooke’s pelt in a box on the lakeshore.

Seriously, only good intentions. She’d considered that neither of the siblings were here: Delta had already left, Brooke was back at school. What if somebody came by and took it? It was just sitting here out in the open.

She could re-bury it. There seemed to be a hole nearby. But if somebody was able to just dig it right up and take it out, how well-hidden was that?

The best thing to do would be to take it. She could keep it safe. Hold on to it for the night and then give it back to Brooke at school tomorrow. She had no way to contact either of them to tell them she had it, but they would understand, right? It was better that somebody they knew had it than a random stranger.

So she takes it home and doesn’t think about the implications until hours later. Sitting in bed with the locked box in her lap, stroking the edges and corners and contemplating the heavy padlock.

Her mother surely has a pair of bolt cutters in the garage…

“No,” she mutters to herself. “No, no. Bad, Sabine, bad.”

She sets the box aside and paces, then back to the bed to touch it.

But what if the pelt was really pretty and soft and she didn’t even get a chance to see it?

Her mother surely has a knife or a hammer big enough to try to break the box…

She contents herself with curling up on the bed in her pajamas and cuddling the box, running her fingers over the tempting lock until Delta calls.

He sounds mad. Brooke sounds even more angry, but quiet angry. Dangerous angry. Sabine cradles the box to her chest and promises ardently to give it back, pleads that she only had the best of intentions, all while that temptation calls to her to open the box, hide the pelt.

Brooke’s fury makes her shiver, and not just from fear. Mad people want something. Mad people will do dangerous things. But they are also desperate and under your thumb and easy to control.

She could keep it for herself. Hide it. Ask for something, then another something, then more. That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?

Ask for your heart’s desire. Keep on asking. Play keep-away with it.

That magnitude of power keeps resurfacing in her thoughts. She could ask Brooke for _anything…_

It keeps her up all night until she finally passes out with the box still in her arms.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah is dead.

Sarah had Delta’s pelt. She stole his pelt and she kept it and she asked for something, or she was going to, and now she’s dead. Murdered in her own home.

“P-Please, please,” she begs to Delta, to Brooke. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!”

She’s reassured that they’re not going to murder her in her sleep, but still she lies in bed and shakes, clutching the precious pelt tightly to her chest until the edges of it bite grooves into her fingers, until her hands are clenched so tightly she has to pry them off the treasure.

No amount of power is worth getting killed over.

Sabine may get herself into trouble, but she’s not _that_ stupid…


End file.
